coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Faye Windass
Faye Windass (previously Butler) is the adopted daughter of Anna Windass. Faye was introduced by social worker Hilary Pugsley to Eddie and Anna in January 2011. Soon after, their son Gary unexpectedly came to live with them after being discharged from the army for assault. This caused problems and his criminal record affected their chances of fostering. Despite this, Faye visited No. 6 again in February 2011 and stayed the night. She stayed again for longer in March 2011 but was annoyed and stormed off when Anna looked through her bag, although Gary managed to convince her that Eddie and Anna were good parents. However, Eddie made a mistake by washing her blanket which smelt of her mother and this resulted in her packing her bags and Hilary taking her back to her foster home. After some time apart, Faye came to live with the Windasses permanently in April 2011. Shortly after moving in, Faye accompanied Anna on a visit to neighbour Fiz Stape, since Anna was concerned for Chesney she had almost become a mother figure to and his partner Katy Armstrong. Whilst in the toilet, Faye stole a handbag which contained £500 and gave it to Anna as a present. Anna saw the money inside, returned it, and forced her to admit she'd stolen it from Fiz. This led Eddie to believe Faye was a problem child, but Anna insisted that he simply wasn't making any effort with her. Faye overheard Eddie and Anna arguing and told Gary that she saw Eddie hit Anna. Eddie denied it and wondered why Faye would lie, but Faye subsequently denied telling lies. Hilary arrived at No. 6 and told Eddie and Anna that Faye's birth mother had died from a suspected heroin overdose, asking them to tell Faye. Anna wanted Faye to have a nice day before delivering the news. Eddie, however, refused to show positivity for her, and didn't think the burden of telling Faye about her mother's death was theirs. Faye overheard part of the conversation and thought he was complaining about her. Eddie also inadvertently revealed Faye's mothers death before the picnic they'd planned. He tried to apologise to Anna by proposing but she perceived it as insensitivity towards Faye. Eddie admitted that he only undertook the adoption process to make Anna happy and didn't want to be a father again, and Anna was hurt that he'd lied. Still believing Faye to be a problem child, he made Anna choose between them, but she made it clear that if pushed, she would choose Faye. When Eddie decided to leave, Faye thought he was leaving because of her, but he told her he was simply going to Germany for a few weeks. Eddie left and Anna realised that his departure could threaten Faye's fostering. In May 2011, Faye overheard Anna talking to Katy about morning sickness and asked if she was pregnant. When Anna didn't deny it, Faye told Katy's father Owen. This led to Katy accusing Anna of telling Owen. Anna subsequently asked Faye if she had told Owen but she furiously denied it. In November 2011, Faye's adoption process completed and her name was changed to Windass. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:2011 debuts Category:2002 births Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:Windass family